


Kisses

by ohmwork



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Kissing, Worship, also kinda - Freeform, description of gray mostly, kinda lmao, only the very last words tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmwork/pseuds/ohmwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy just really loves kissing Gray</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo my lovelies !! So this is the first installment of a long series. I found this 100 prompt challenge and some of them will be super kinky and others not so much like this one. I'll be doing other pairings for this one specifcally and other parts as well where i want to or where others want me to. I'm pretty much open to any pairing, even my NOTPs because theyre pretty popular. Just know that I'm not finished with the manga or anime so some characters i may not know enough yet (like Sting and Rogue, sorry). Anyway sorry for holding you up for so long, please enjoy !! 
> 
> hailey xx

Lucy really liked kissing. And she especially liked kissing a certain ice mage on her team. 

He was like a snowy pine forest on a Tuesday dawn. He was the golden fingers of light stretching between the fresh pine needles reflecting off the iridescent blanket of crystals newly fallen. He was the gale that bit her skin and chapped her lips. He was a steaming cup of hot chocolate and a crackling fire. He was watching the flakes fall from the pale sky. 

Lucy could taste it all on his lips and tongue. 

He tasted like mint chocolate chip ice cream that was probably just toothpaste. He tasted like a handful of snow. He tasted like peppermint patties and mini candy canes in the bowl near the door. He tasted like the many colors of shaved ice at the festivals in town. 

Lucy could feel the slight roughness of his plump, pink lips. 

She loved the feeling of his cool hands slithering up her shirt and stroking the lace she wore just for him while his lips pressed against her ear; his breath sending shivers down her spine. She loved the feeling of his hands gripping her slender waist, holding her close, impossibly close. She loved the feeling of their bodies molding into one. 

Lucy could smell the stench of sex radiating off his slick skin.

His kisses were sweeter than Christmas morning. His lips were more addicting than than cigarettes her neighbor chain smoked. His licks were more sensual than the goddess Aphrodite. His caresses kinder than an angel. 

Lucy never wanted to stop kissing Gray. But like a snowstorm, he always passes.


End file.
